


all I feel in my stomach is butterflies (the beautiful kind)

by jemmasimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, date fic, im emotional and my babies are dating and that is all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasimmons/pseuds/jemmasimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-wow.” His stutter had all but gone now, but if there was one person that was capable of leaving him speechless, it was Jemma Simmons.<br/>-<br/>Post 2x22, in which Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I feel in my stomach is butterflies (the beautiful kind)

**Author's Note:**

> \+ hey so i actually wrote something!! that's kinda impressive i never write wow i need to write more.
> 
> \+ this is just kinda drabbly and the pov changes kind of a bit throughout the little segments but eh it'll be fine.
> 
> \+ im so emotional about the finale and that my babies are dating and nothing else happened
> 
> \+ im not really very good at writing romance, so kinda bear with me im ironing out the kinks
> 
> \+ lyrics taken from everything has changed by taylor swift and ed sheeran

Jemma let out a sigh; one that had been proceeded by many. She stared at her small wardrobe in the hope that something new would catch her eye, something nice but not too nice, but she had no luck. She had already scoured through the contents of her wardrobe several times in the past half hour. 

Defeated, Jemma slumped onto her bed. There was barely any room now as she’d scattered various rejected outfits all over it, but nonetheless she still lay there. She was definitely overthinking things, Jemma admitted. But it was Fitz after all, so she reasoned that overthinking was to be expected.

Skye found her later, still in the same position she’d started in. “You okay?” she asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

“I have a date,” she replied bluntly. “And I don’t know what to wear.”

“A date?” Skye jumped beside Jemma eagerly. “With who?” When Jemma didn’t answer straight away, Skye pouted a little, and moaned “Oh come _on_ , Jemma. You have to tell me!” And when Fitz’s name escaped from Jemma’s lips, Skye couldn’t help but gasp. “I knew it.”

Jemma ignored Skye’s remark. “Could you help me, maybe? Usually I’m fairly good at picking an outfit, but for some reason I can’t seem to find anything I like.” When Skye didn’t reply this time – an elvish grin plastered over her face – Jemma nudged her with her elbow. “Skye, please.”

Without hesitation, Skye threw herself off of Jemma’s bed. “Don’t worry, I have just the thing.” With that, she left (and later Jemma was pretty sure she could hear Skye shouting that Hunter owed her fifty bucks).

 

*

 

Fitz didn’t realise he’d been tapping at his desk until Mack huffed in frustration, putting an end to that nervous tick but instead replacing it with another.

“You okay, Turbo? You seem a little on edge today,” Mack asked, peering out from behind his desk.  

Fitz gave a small nod and continued to tap his foot on the floor. “I’m fine,” he said, but if his voice wasn’t so quiet Mack may have brushed it off.

“You sure?”

“Fine,” he said but a little more bluntly this time.

Mack gave a small nod and returned to his work. However Fitz’s persistent tapping gave him little chance to get much done. “Fitz –“

“Do you know how to tie a tie?” he blurted out, catching Mack off guard.

“Come again?”

Fits’s thumbs began to circle each other. “I have a – ummm – date and, um, Simmons says I don’t know how to tie a tie properly.” Fitz began to beam. “She tried to teach me once, but, um, it didn’t end well.”

Mack raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Mack watched as Fitz began to stare off into the distance, clearly entraced by some sort of memory before sitting upright in his chair as he snapped back to the present. So, would you be able to help me out?”

Mack chuckled, “Sure thing. But, um, I need to find Agent May first. Then I’m all yours.”

Fitz slumped back in his chair as Mack left the floor, leaving him to swing himself back and forth as giddy nerves began to consume him.

Later that day, he would see Mack and May exchanging something that looked suspiciously like money, but he was never quite able to pin down what exactly it was for.

 

*

 

“W-wow.” His stutter had all but gone now, but if there was one person that was capable of leaving him speechless, it was Jemma Simmons.

Brushing down the front of the black number Skye had lent her – or insisted she keep as _‘she’d never get much use out of it’_ and she looks _‘way better in it than she ever could’_ – Jemma’s face couldn’t help but light up. Fitz was staring, but in a good way. A way she never realised she’d wanted him to until now. “It’s Skye’s,” she admitted.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, still staring. “I mean – you’re beautiful, well of course you are… umm…” Fitz scratched his head. Jemma’s smile grew. She couldn’t help but admit that he did look _great_ in his suit, too (even if his tie wasn’t tied correctly, but then again it never was).

“Are you ready then?”

Fitz blinked for a second, still staring at his best friend (or should he say date, now?) before realising what Jemma had said. “Right, yes,” he took one final look at Jemma before offering her his hand. She placed her hand in his and followed him out of the base.

 

*

 

“I didn’t know the food was going to be that bad –“

“Fitz.”

“- I mean I would’ve suggested somewhere else but –“

“Fitz,” Jemma rested her hand on his arm. “It’s okay.”

Fitz hung his head, avoiding Jemma’s gaze as she took a sip of her drink.  “I just wanted it to be perfect.”

If he had been looking, he would have seen the coy smile that crept up on her lips. “It already is,” she said, her voice no more than a whisper.

“Yeah?” Fitz’s eyes lit up and Jemma’s smile grew.

“Yeah.”

Fitz’s gaze dropped from her’s once more, wearing a smile that Jemma had never seen before despite have been by his side for over a decade. It gave her butterflies.

Jemma squeezed Fitz’s arm. Sure, the date didn’t go as they had planned (and she had to admit, the food really _was_ terrible). And maybe sitting on the kerb outside the nearest Subway with her best friend wasn’t what either of them had expected would happen on their first date, but neither of them were complaining.

“Thank you, Fitz,” her voice was soft, and Fitz barely noticed as her hand slipped into his. Or he liked to think that he didn’t notice, but in reality his stomach was doing somersaults.

Not knowing what else to say, Fitz mused about the sandwich he had just devoured. “That was good,” he stated as he brushed the remaining crumbs from his trousers. “Nowhere near as good as yours though.” Fitz squeezed her hand. This time, it was Jemma’s stomach that began to do somersaults.

Her thumb began to trace over the tops of his knuckles, circling them in no particular motion. “We’ll have to go back soon,” Jemma voice was tinged with sadness and she watched the patterns she made on Fitz’s hands.

“Mmm,” his voice was tinged with the same sadness, “Yeah.”

Jemma shifted herself, moving to slot herself in the crook of Fitz’s neck – a perfect fit. His arm instinctively wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, before briefly kissing the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while, silently content in each other’s arms. Fitz could feel Jemma’s breath on his neck, and he was pretty sure he could see her smile grow the longer they stayed like that (not that he was staring – but who was he kidding?) and before they knew it their time was up and back underground they went.

Fitz’s finger traced the outside of her bunk whilst hers still traced the tops of his knuckles. “Thank you for tonight, Fitz,” she told him and she was pretty sure she could see him blush a little. “It was wonderful.” She knew he’d never take her word for that and would criticise his failure to execute his plan to perfection, but at least she’d told him. At least he knew.

He responded with a small nod – classic Fitz – still concentrating on tracing the various patterns of the wood with his finger. Jemma’s lips curled, and she pulled him closer to her, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek. It he wasn’t already blushing, then he definitely was now; his smile was a picture.

Fitz’s eyes became fixated on Jemma’s; she was blushing now too. “Goodnight, Fitz,” she said, not breaking his gaze. She had never noticed the depth of blue pigment in his eyes, but _God_ , she thought, they were beautiful.   

“Goodnight, Jemma,” he replied. He was refusing to break eye contact with her now.

After a moment, Jemma decided to pull herself towards Fitz once more, balancing on her toes to reach his lips. She hesitant a second, wondering if this was the right thing to do, but soon her instincts began to take over and she found herself doing something that she never thought she would be when she first met Fitz all those years ago. She never imagined she would like it this much either.

His hand wrapped itself around her waist as the kiss deepened, and despite the fact her eyes were closed, Jemma knew he was smiling. She was smiling too.

Their foreheads met after their kiss broke. She could feel Fitz’s breath on her skin and his fingers were splayed out at the bottom of her spine, and his smile was more beautiful than it had been all night. Jemma was sure that she could have stayed like that with him forever.

Fitz pressed another kiss on her forehead, running his fingers through the loose strands of her head. “Goodnight, Jem,” he whispered before returning to his own bunk leaving Jemma standing in her doorway, fingers pressed to her lips, wondering if she really had just kissed her best friend. Or should she now say, _boyfriend_.


End file.
